initialdfandomcom-20200222-history
Initial D Legend 1: Awakening
Initial D Legend 1: Awakening is a 2014 movie directed by Masamitsu Hidaka and Tomohito Naka. It is the first film in the New Initial D movie trilogy which adapts the first 5 volumes of the manga. Battles # Takumi Fujiwara vs Keisuke Takahashi (Impromptu) # Takumi Fujiwara vs Keisuke Takahashi Plot The movie opens with Koichiro Iketani driving on his way home on Akina, where he witnesses an impromptu battle between Keisuke Takahashi of the Akagi RedSuns and a mysterious Toyota Sprinter Trueno AE86 (known as "Akina's Eight-Six"), which outmaneuvers Keisuke, defeating him. Later, at a gas station, Iketani invites his co-workers Takumi Fujiwara and Itsuki Takeuchi to a meeting with his street racing team, the Akina SpeedStars, located in Akina. While there, they find that the Akagi RedSuns were already there. Keisuke wanted to find and challenge the "monstrous" Eight-Six whereas Ryosuke, Keisuke's brother and leader of the RedSuns, uses the meeting to initiate his plans to dominate the Kanto region. During their practice, the SpeedStars are outmaneuvered by the Redsuns' amazing driving skills, but this doesn't stop Iketani from trying to keep up. As he starts another downhill run, he suddenly crashes into the guardrail due to his car striking a sharp bump along the road. He later discovers the monstrous Eight-Six as a desperate replacement when his boss reveals that the Eight-Six is a tofu delivery vehicle owned by Bunta Fujiwara, Takumi's father. Bunta declines Iketani's offer, claiming that he's too old to be Iketani's replacement. A few days later, Takumi asks Bunta to borrow the Eight-Six so that he can go on a date with his girlfriend, Natsuki Mogi. Bunta eventually accepts, but offers Takumi a condition that he must go to Akina on Saturday night and defeat Keisuke on the downhill run. However, unbeknownst to everyone else, it was Takumi who defeated Keisuke at that first encounter as he was returning from the daily morning delivery run. Later, Takumi heads to the race under the bewilderment of the SpeedStars. Iketani agrees to let Takumi race after finally understanding him. At the start of the race, Keisuke takes the lead and pulls away, but Takumi later catches up as the race goes on. Eventually, Takumi overtakes Keisuke on one of the five-consecutive hairpins by performing a "ditch turn". After Takumi wins the race, Keisuke tells Takumi to not lose until he ever rematches. Despite Takumi's claim that he's no racer, Keisuke claims that Takumi's racing is part of Takumi's own pride before driving away. The next morning, Takumi and Natsuki play around at a beach during their date, where Takumi realizes his experience regarding last night's race. As Takumi embarks on his next morning delivery, he prepares himself for the next battles to come. In a post-credit scene, a black Nissan Skyline GT-R R32, driven by the Myogi NightKids' Takeshi Nakazato, storms up Mt. Akina looking for Takumi's Eight-Six while chasing Kenji's 180SX. Voice Cast Original Japanese *Mamoru Miyano as Takumi Fujiwara *Yuichi Nakamura as Keisuke Takahashi *Daisuke Ono as Ryosuke Takahashi *Maaya Uchida as Natsuki Mogi *Minoru Shiraishi as Itsuki Takeuchi *Hiroaki Hirata as Bunta Fujiwara *Tomoyuki Shimura as Yuichi Tachibana *Junichi Suwabe as Takeshi Nakazato *Keni Fukuda as Hiroshi Fumihiro *Hiroshi Tsuchida as Koichiro Iketani *Shūhei Sakaguchi as Shingo Shoji *Anri Katsu as Kenji *Yoshiya Naruke as Kenta Nakamura *Kosuke Goto as Mamoru *Sou Nozama as Shigeru Sentai Filmworks English Dub *Joel McDonald as Takumi Fujiwara *Gray G. Haddock as Keisuke Takahashi *J Michael Tatum as Ryosuke Takahashi *Brina Palencia as Natsuki Mogi *Josh Grelle as Itsuki Takeuchi *Bill Wise as Bunta Fujiwara *Charlie Campbell as Yuichi Tachibana *Brian Mountbatten as Takeshi Nakazato *Michael Federico as Hiroshi Fumihiro *Eric Vale as Koichiro Iketani *Christopher Wehkamp as Shingo Shoji *Christopher Bevins as Kenji *Jeff Collins as Kenta Nakamura Characters (In order of appearance) # Koichiro Iketani # Keisuke Takahashi # Takumi Fujiwara # Itsuki Takeuchi # Natsuki Mogi # Yuichi Tachibana # Bunta Fujiwara # Kenji # Mamoru # Shigeru # Ryosuke Takahashi # Hiroshi Fumihiro # Tomiguchi # Takeshi Nakazato # Kenta Nakamura Cars # Nissan Silvia K's (S13) # Mazda efini RX-7 Type R (FD3S) # Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX (AE86) # Nissan 180SX Type II (RPS13) # Mazda SAVANNA RX-7 ∞ III (FC3S) # Mitsubishi Lancer EX # Toyota Starlet # Nissan Silvia Q's (S14) # Mazda MX-5 Soundtrack * Abbey - Clutcho (Reveal Trailer) * Candle Flames - Backdraft Smiths * Avoid - Clutcho * We'll Start Our Race - Backdraft Smiths * Galavanize - the valves * One by One - the Hug me Differences from the Manga * Iketani briefly witnessed Keisuke's impromptu race with Akina's AE86. He also checked in with Keisuke to see what has happened ** This is also the first scene in the trilogy as opposed to the Manga slowly building up to it. * Iketani crashed not due to an oncoming traffic, something that happened in the manga, but rather a ditch in the road that caused him to lose control of his S13. * There was a unique ending not seen in the manga, where Takumi decided to test his skills on an uphill tofu delivery. Category:New Initial D the Movie